Finally
by KaitlinRoxUrSox
Summary: Henry had Emma. And Emma had Neal. They didn't need Regina any more. But God, did she need them. Swantheif & swanqueen


An. Hi guys! This is just a quick thought I got after watching Manhattan and I hadnt had a chance to write it until now. Read and review! And enjoy!

"C'mon, Neal!" Emma Swan explained with a giggle. Her wild and curly blonde hair was cascading down her back, and had a gentle wave as she ran back up the stairs of her apartment to see that her boyfriend Neal still hadn't come outside yet.

"Well, geez, Lady! If you had helped me with the bags-" Neal began, but was silenced by Emma's lips on his.

"Now what were you complaining about?" She asked, smirking against his lips.

"Nothing," Neal said rolling his eyes. Emma took a suitcase and he took the other and they made their way back down the stairs to Emma's old yellow Bug.

"Boy, don't this bring back memories?" He teased with a wink.

"Sure does..." Emma murmured wistfully. They had often had the same interactions- quickly grabbing their things, throwing them into the back of the stolen yellow car, and leaving there place for somewhere new. But this time, no one was on the run.

This time, Emma and Neal were on their way to Regina's house to pick up their son Henry. Neal had come back into Emma's life unexpectedly. He had broken her heart, but she had once again fallen for his charm.

The pair and Henry were off to go on a family vacation together, now that Emma and Neal were dating again. Henry wanted to spend as much time with his father as possible, as did Neal, to make up for lost time.

"Here were are. The Evil Queen's domain," Neal teased, pulling the car over in front of the large white mansion. Emma rolled her eye.

"We're trying to get Henry to believe she can change. Saying that wont help," Emma reminded him, playfully smacking his arm.

"Sorry," he apologized with a chuckle, getting out of the car. "You coming?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No...I'll uh, wait here. Clean up the backseat for Henry," she explained. Neal raised an eyebrow.

"Go get him or we'll miss our flight," Emma said. Neal didn't question her, and instead found himself walking alone to ring Regina's doorbell.

Neal didn't know much about Regina and Emma's relationship. He thought that they were civil but disliked eachother. What he didn't know was how they used eachother. He didn't know about their silent agreement- when one had had a particularly rough day or needed comfort, they could meet and have meaningless sex to feel something other than the hurt. They didn't talk about their problems and they certainly didn't talk about their arrangement. But it had happened. Many times.

So, Emma sat in the car, assuming it was best that she waited there.

Neal knocked on Regina's door.

"I got it!" He heard the voice of his son call. He chuckled.

"Dad!" He exclaimed, a grin from ear to ear when he saw Neal.

"Hey, buddy," his father said kneeling down so Henry could hug him.

When Henry released him, Regina was standing behind Henry.

"Hello, Mr. Cassidy," Regina greeted formally.

"You can call me Neal, Regina," Neal said standing, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Of course," Regina said nodding. She still wouldn't call him by his first name.

"I gotta go grab my bag," Henry told Neal, rushing up the stairs.

Neal and Regina stood in an uncomfortable silence until Regina decided to break it.

"You know, Mr- Neal...she puts up a brave front and she seems tough, and she is. But she's not as strong as she pretends to be. She's fragile," Regina said. All their nights together was proof of what she was saying.

"What are you talking about?" Neal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She can't be hurt again. Not that it's not possible, but I mean, she will break. Lord knows I've hurt her enough...but she can't be hurt again. It will kill her," Regina explained.

"Regina-" Neal began cautiously, but Regina cut him off.

"Let me finish," she begged, her voice trembling, eyes looking glassy, "Don't hurt her again. And protect her. Don't let her get hurt. She loves you and Henry and now she finally has a family. Let her be happy for once. Please," Regina pleaded.

"I will...of course. Regina why do you care so much about Emma? I thought you two hated eachother..." Neal asked surprised.

"Because I lo-" Regina began, but was cut off by Henry plowing down the stairs.

"Bye mom! Love you! See you in a week!" He exclaimed hugging her tightly. And just as quickly as he had said it, he let go and raced to the car.

"Love you, too, sweetheart," Regina murmured quietly. She looked back up at Neal.

"Have a good trip, Mr. Cassidy," she said quietly

"Thank you..." He murmured, still confused about Regina's words.

He turned and walked back to the car. He wrapped his arms around Emma and Henry, who was clinging to Emma closely. Neal kissed Emma passionately.

Regina read his lips when they broke apart.

I love you.

And Emma's response.

I love you too.

And Regina shut her door and then let the tears fall. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if to protect herself, but it was already too late.

She had lost everything she loved.

Henry to Emma. And Emma to Neal. He love them. And they loved him.

When would someone finally love her?


End file.
